


Forschungsgebiete

by LiteratUrschrei



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratUrschrei/pseuds/LiteratUrschrei
Summary: Cardassianer und Menschen unterscheiden sich in Anatomie und Konventionen.Doch was gäbe es Spannenderes als ein neues Forschungsfeld?Und was wäre aufregender, als dieses gemeinsam mit dem außerirdischen Schwarm zu erkunden?
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 3





	Forschungsgebiete

**Author's Note:**

> Alle Fachbegriffe zur cardassianischen Anatomie sind selbsterdacht, allerdings mithilfe des online verfügbaren, von anderen Fans erstellten cardassianisch-englischen Wörterbuchs.

Der Zungenkuss war eine merkwürdige Form, um Zuneigung auszudrücken. Die Menschen hatten sie von ihrem Planeten aus in das halbe Universum exportiert und Garak konnte nicht mehr mit Bestimmtheit sagen, bei wie vielen Spezies er es inzwischen hatte beoachten können. Seine eigene mit eingeschlossen.  
Cardassianische Wege, Zärtlichkeit zu demonstrieren, liefen vor allem über die Hände, über Schultern und Wangen und Stirn. Die Berührung der Lippen war eine mögliche, aber keine übliche Art, Zuammengehörigkeit zu zeigen. Mit seines gleichen hatte Garak wenig Küsse gesammelt.  
Ja, wenn er zurückdachte, waren es Einzelfälle, denen dutzende Küsse allein von Julian Bashir gegenüberstanden. Menschliche Lippen, die sich gegen cardassianische drückten, manchmal flüchtig, manchmal leidenschaftlich lang. Die Zunge jedoch, die kam hier und jetzt zum ersten Mal zum Einsatz.  
Hier. Das bedeutete, in Julians Quartier, in Julians Bett, in Julians Armen.  
Jetzt. Das bedeutete, spätabends, nach Julians Schicht und einem leichten Abendmahl.  
Dunkelheit, ein seltener Zustand auf Deep Space 9. Die Station war ein Ameisenhaufen, rund um die Uhr wurde irgendwo gearbeitet, hauptsächlich von Spezies, die mehr Licht in ihrem alltäglichen Tun benötigten, als die noch im niedrigsten Dämmerlicht ungemindert funktionierenden Cardassianer. Die Abwesenheit künstlichen Lichtes in Julians Quartier war eine wohltuende Abwechslung für Garaks von ständiger Grelle gemarterten Augen. Beinahe so wohltuend wie die Hitze, die von Julians Haut ausging. Wie die meisten Cardassianer liebte Garak die Wärme, die in einem solchen Ausmaß vom eigenen Organismus nicht produziert wurde. Menschen jedoch, waren im Vergleich wahre Hochöfen. Und so gab es für Garak nichts Himmlischeres, als in der Finsternis in Julians Armen zu liegen.  
Trotzdem war es im ersten Moment befremdlich, als Garak die Zunge seines Liebhabers an seinen Lippen spürte. Im nächsten Augenblick meldete sich sein Gedächtnis – richtig, Menschen taten so etwas. Das war ein typisch menschliches Verhalten.  
Garak versuchte die Geste so zu erwidern, wie er es nach seinen früheren Beobachtungen für angmessen hielt. Er öffnete seinen Mund ein kleines Stück. Sofort schob sich die heiße Zunge zwischen die etwas kühleren Lippen, stoppte erst als sie auf Garaks Zungenspitze traf.  
Eine wahrlich merkwürdige Konvention! Doch Garak kam nicht umhin, ob der deutlichen Intimität, die in der Berührung zweier Zungen steckte, den darin verborgenen Reiz zu verstehen.  
Diesen begann er nun seinerseits zu ergründen und auszukosten, indem er die fremde Zunge mit der eigenen umschmeichelte, sich den Weg zu Julians Lippen ertastend und schließlich diese schmeckend.  
Entzückt bemerkte Garak, wie er fester an den heißen Leib des Doktors gepresst wurde. Während Julians Hand sich in dem schwarzen Haar verlor, schob sich Garaks über die Taille des anderen und kam über dessen Po zum Ruhen, sicherstellend, dass sich ihre Becken so bald nicht wieder voneinander entfernten.  
Wie lange hatte er diesen Moment ersehnt! Er begehrte Bashir, seit er ihm zum ersten Mal im Replimat begegnet war. Doch hatte sich der gute Doktor allen Annäherungen entzogen, die zu einer anderen als einer freundschaftlichen Beziehung hätten führen können.  
So sehr wie die Erfüllung des körperlichen Verlangens in die Ferne zu rücken schien, so sehr schlich sich ein emotionales Verlangen hinzu. Und dieses befriedigte Bashir mit seiner fürsorglichen Art so sehr wie er es nährte.  
Mit der Zeit trafen sie sich immer häufiger zum gemeinamen Essen und zum Diskutieren über Literatur. Und als sich Bashir eines Tages wie aus einem Reflex heraus mit einem Kuss von Garak verabschiedet hatte, waren sie wohl beide gleichermaßen perplex. Zwar hatte es der Doktor errötend eben als eine Art Automatismus entschuldigt, doch war damit die erloschene Hoffnung Garaks nichtsdestoweniger neu entfacht.  
Nach ihrem nächsten gemeinsamen Mahl hatte er neckend nach seinem Abschiedskuss gefragt. Mit einem beschämten Grinsen hatte ihm Bashir diesen gewährt. Ab da wurde es zu einem Ritual. Ein vorgeblich ironisches Ritual zwar, oberflächlich betrachtet nicht mehr als ein Insider-Witz. Und doch von beiden Seiten jedes Mal ersehnt. Genug, dass Garak nach einem ihrer Treffen nicht umhin kam, gut verpackt in ironischer Intonation, den Kuss als Lieblingsbruchteil eines jeden Aufeinandertreffens mit Julian zu bezeichnen.  
Bashir zeigte sich entweder blind für den ironischen Unterton oder ignorierte diesen. So oder so hatte der gute Doktor über das ganze Gesicht gestrahlt und erwidert: „Wenn wir nicht Acht geben, könnte es noch zu mehr als einem Bruchteil werden.“  
Eine Aussage, ganz ohne den Schutzumschlag des Uneindeutigen. Was fiel ihm nur ein, so gedankenlos sein Innerstes preiszugeben. Garak war jedes Mal gleichermaßen entsetzt wie amüsiert ob der Ehrlichkeit seines Freundes. Und wie so oft folgten Worten Konsequenzen.  
Die Küsse wurden länger, Gerüchte um die beiden häuften sich und veranlassten sie endlich, sich statt im Replimaten in Julians Quartier zu treffen. Speisen und Getränke aus der Maschine erhielten sie schließlich hier wie dort. Ruhe vor den sich inzwischen häufenden Blicken genossen sie nur im Quartier. Und die Ungestörtheit, ihren 'Lieblingsbruchteil' auszudehnen.  
Noch hatten sie es nicht ausgesprochen, doch kannten beide den Grund, warum sie zusätzlich zu den regelmäßigen Mittagsessen auf die Möglichkeit eines gemeinsamen Abendmahls hofften. Ein neues Territorium erkundete sich doch viel angenehmer, wenn man nicht den Zeitdruck einer anschließenden Arbeitsschicht im Rückenn spürte. Zuletzt hatte der Erfüllung nur noch Julians aufopferungsvolles Arbeitsverhalten im Wege gestanden, welches ihm nicht genügend Kraft und Zeit für mehr als Küsse ließ.  
Doch heute hatten sie es endlich einrichten können. Heute würde es geschehen. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht. Und Julian machte deutlich, dass er diese nicht mit Schlaf vergeuden wollte.  
Denn während sie sich küssten, löste sich seine Hand aus Garaks seidenglatten Haar, strich herab und in lasziver Langsamkeit über dessen Schulterkamm.  
Diese Gemächlichkeit ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er genau wusste, was er damit in einem cardassianischen Körper auslöste. Garak hielt inne im Kuss. Regungslos ergab er sich ganz dem kribbelnden Wohlgefühl, das Julian ihm mit kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen in die Schulter setzte.  
Die Massage hatte auf der Schulter begonnen, auf dem Kammknochen, über den sich ein feines Netz aus Nerven spann. Von dort hatten sich Julians Fingerspitzen nach unten vorgearbeitet. Nun gelangten sie in dem Bereich unter dem Knochen an und ihr Druck erhöhte sich.  
Anscheinend war der Doktor auch mit den Details cardassianischer Schulter-Anatomie vertraut. Er kannte die Nuancen.  
Schon Berührungen der Schulterknochen lösten ein immenses Wohlbefinden aus, das den ganzen Oberkörper innerlich zum Glühen brachte. Es war eine Geste der Zärtlichkeit, die durchaus auch unter Freunden und innerhalb der Familie legitim war.  
In den Bereich unterhalb des Knochens jedoch durfte sich nur wagen, wer einen lustberauschten Cardassianer nicht scheute. Berührungen dort durchsetzten das Glühen mit Blitzen, die sich vom massierten Punkt aus durch den Leib bis in den Intimbereich zogen, plötzlich, heftig und von heißer, sinnlicher Kraft erfüllt.  
Garak löste den Kuss, als sich ein eben solcher Blitz den Weg durch seinen Körper bahnte und stöhnte gegen Julians Lippen. Die unverhoffte Freiheit seines Mundes nutzte Julian, um mit diesem das Werk seiner Fingerspitzen zu vervollständigen. Während letztgenannte unter dem Knochen auf und ab wanderten, verwöhnte er mit Lippen und Zunge die Haut oberhalb des Kamms. Gemeinsam mit den Fingern an Garaks Oberarm beginnend erküsste er sich seinen Weg bis in Garaks Halsbeuge.  
Wohlige Seufzer rannen aus Garaks Kehle, klangen aus, gewannen an neuer Kraft, gingen in Stöhnen über. Und nun war er es, der vor Begehren seine Hüften gegen die seines Geliebten drückte.

Bashir genoss es zutiefst, Elim vor lauter Lust unter sich vergehen zu lassen, jedes Zucken, jedes Geräusch, jedes Drängen gegen seinen eigenen, aufgewühlten Körper.  
Er bedauerte es fast ein wenig, als Garak sich schließlich seinem Griff entzog, um selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen. Gleichzeitig bemächtigte sich seiner eine nervöse Neugier von der er nicht wusste, worauf er sie im Folgenden zuerst richten sollte:  
Die fremde Zunge, die sich für einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss in seinen Mund stahl?  
Den Körper, der seine Beine auseinander schob und sich sanft, aber bestimmt gegen seine Erektion drückte?  
Oder die Hand, die es im Alleingang schaffte, einen Knopf nach dem anderen an seinem Schlafanzugoberteil zu öffnen, bis nur noch die untersten beiden übrig waren?  
Eine Entscheidung gelang ihm nicht. Und so sprang seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen diesen drei simultan geschehenden Abläufen hin und her. Bis Elim den Kuss löste und sich aufsetzte.  
Als Bashir nun an sich hinabsah, blickte er über seinen freiliegenden Oberkörper hinweg auf seine bis aufs äußerste gespannte Hose. Dahinter saß zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen sein Geliebter und genoss seienerseits den Anblick.  
Der Blick des Cardassianers glitt über Julians Körper und blieb schließlich an dessen Brustwarzen hängen. Eine lag noch halb versteckt unter dem Schlafanzugoberteil – ein Umstand, den er umgehend korrigierte, indem er vorsichtig den Stoff beiseite schob. Was dabei zutagekam, betrachtete er, als wollte er es studieren oder abzeichnen.  
Der Blick war so eingehend, dass Julian sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. Woraufhin jener Blick hinauf zu seinem Gesicht huschte, selbst ein Schmunzeln kaum verbergend.  
Bashir versank in Elims Augen, deren Blau so klar und durchschaubar wie das von spiegelglatten Bergseen wirkte und darum nur umso trügerischer war. Ganz darin verloren entging ihm, wie sich Elims Hand zum freigelegten 'Untersuchungsobjekt' bewegte. Er bemerkte es erst, als Elims Daumen so dicht über der Brustwarze innehielt, dass Bashir dessen Körperwärme spüren konnte. Kaum eine Berührung, und doch erschauderte Julian unter Garaks Hand.  
Garak verfolgte jede noch so kleine Regung in Julians Gesicht, zog seine Lippen mit den Augen nach, als diese sehnsüchtig „mehr...“ verlangten.  
Elim entschied, sich die zuvor vom guten Doktor angewandte Hand-Mund-Kombo abzuschauen:  
Während sich zwischen Fingern und Oberkörper die ahnbare Berührung in eine wirkliche wandelte, empfing die zweite Brustwarze ihre Streicheleinheiten von Lippen und Zungenspitze.  
Zunge und Daumenkuppe liebkosten ihn mit weichen, kreisenden Bewegungen, im Wechsel mit kraftvolleren Massagen.  
Ohne Zweifel genoss der Cardassianer die Hitze zwischen Julians Beinen. Andersherum hieß dieser den durch Garaks Gewicht entstehenden Druck an seiner Erektion willkommen. Seine Hände strichen mit fahrigen Bewegungen über Elims Schultern.  
Bereitwillig ließ sich Bashir von der Masse der Reize überwältigen. Die Augen geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet, dem sich immer wieder Laute tiefer Lust entrangen.

Ein letztes intensives Saugen an der menschlichen Brustwarze, bevor Elim davon abließ und sich erneut aufsetzte. Erst jetzt öffnete der Doktor seine Augen wieder und beobachtete, wie Garak das eigene Nachthemd abstreifte, es flüchtig zusammenfaltete und auf dem Rand des Bettes ablegte.  
Julian wollte sich aufrichten, um seinerseits den Oberkörper seines Geliebten zu verwöhnen, doch wurde er mit sanfter Bestimmtheit zurück auf das Kissen gedrückt. Anscheinend war Garaks Aussonderungsaktion überflüssigen Stoffes noch nicht beendet. Und da er dabei ganz offensichtlich keinerlei Hilfe wünschte, lehnte er sich zurück und sah ihm amüsiert dabei zu, wie er ihm die Schlafanzughose herunterzog, geradezu übervorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht an dem stolz gereckten Gemächt hängen zu bleiben. Als Garak sich daranmachen wollte, die Streicheleinheiten im freigelegten Territorium fortzusetzen, war es an Julian, ein Veto einzulegen.  
„Komm schon, ich will dich auch sehen“, bat er leise und stützte sich auf seine Unterarme.  
Garak zögerte einen Moment, dann lächelte er.  
„Natürlich.“  
Er zog sich für einen Moment zurück, um sich seiner Hose zu entledigen, dann kehrte er zurück zwischen Julians Knie.  
Auch im Halbdunkel des Quartiers konnte dieser nun sehen, dass sich bei Garak nichts 'reckte'.  
Nicht einmal halbsteif, nein, Garaks Gemächt war alles andere als hart.  
Auch wenn ihn diese Feststellung etwas verunsicherte, versuchte Bashir sie nicht überzubewerten. Vielleicht war das bei Cardassianern ja normal?  
Man würde meinen, als medizinischer Chefoffizier einer Raumstation müsste er über die Anatomie einer in diesem Abschnitt des Alpha-Quadranten beheimateten Spezies bestens Bescheid wissen. Und das traf auf die meisten Spezies dieser Gegend auch zu. Nur bei den Cardassianern, mit denen nach jahrzehntelanger Feindschaft erst seit verhältnismäßig kurzer Zeit ein freundschaftlicher Austausch bestand, standen entsetzlich wenig Informationen zur Verfügung. Was sicherlich noch verschlimmert wurde durch ihre Eigenart, auf direkte Fragen möglichst nebulös zu antworten. Als wäre es das Hobby einer gesamten Spezies, aus jeder Information, an der in irgendeiner Form Interesse bekundet wurde, umgehend ein Geheimnis zu machen.  
Elim Garak war selbst unter den Cardassianern der undurchschaubarste.Ein Meister darin, mit bombastischen Worten nichts zu sagen und Offenbarungen in gewichtigen Pausen zu verstecken.  
Sein Verhältnis zur Wahrheit war wie die eines Hütchenspielers zu der kleinen Kugel, die er verschwinden ließ. Je länger man versuchte, von ihm etwas zu erfahren, desto mehr verschiedene Versionen lieferte er einem von der möglichen Wahrheit. Ein Wust an Wahrheiten.  
Und so wusste Julian zwar einerseits um die grobe Anatomie und einige spezifische Details wie die typischen Merkmale cardassianischer Genmanipulation. Andererseits wies er Lücken auf in etwas, was man normalerweise als Basiswissen zu einer Spezies zählen würde.  
Auch dass verschiedene Bereiche ihrer Schultern unterschiedliche Formen von Empfindungen auslösten, wusste er nur durch Quark! Ging es um den Intimbereich hätte er ihm aber nur Details über den weiblichen cardassianischen Körper liefern können und da sich Quark für jede Information bezahlen ließ, hatte Julian nicht weiter nachgefragt.  
Über viele innere Organe hatte er während der Ausübung seines Berufs Informationen sammeln können. Ein Cardassianer mit Problemen im Genitalbereich schien sich an einen menschlichen Arzt allerdings nicht wenden zu wollen. Jedenfalls hatte er einen solchen Fall bisher nicht auf der Krankenstation gehabt. Und somit auch keine Möglichkeit, Wissen durch Praxis zu sammeln.  
Tatsächlich war es also das erste Mal, dass Julian einen echten cardassianischen Penis zu Gesicht bekam. Das Erscheinungsbild unterschied sich nicht allzu sehr von dem eines menschlichen. Statt Schamhaar bedeckten Schuppen den gesamten Intimbereich, vom Schambein bis über den Schaft verlief eine kleiner, dunkler Knochen- (oder Knorpel? Julian würde das erfühlen müssen) Kamm, denen auf den Schultern ähnlich. Selbst im schlaffen Zustand war er ein wenig breiter als Julians.  
Um diesen legte sich nun sachte Garaks Hand und holte Julian damit aus seinen Grübeleien zurück.  
Der Druck der Fingerspitzen um seinen Schaft verstärkte sich und für einen Moment schien es so, als würde Julian eine weitere, stimulierende Massage erwarten.  
Dann hörte er ein leises, verlegenes Lachen.  
„Mein geliebter Julian, ich fürchte, wir sind an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem ich nicht länger verbergen kann, dass dies mein erstes Mal mit einem Menschen ist. Denn es entzieht sich völlig meiner Kenntnis, wie ich ihn da herausbekomme.“  
Julian lachte ebenfalls, erleichtert, mit seiner Unwissenheit nicht alleine zu sein.  
„Dann ist das wohl auch der Punkt, an dem ich dir gestehen muss, dass es mein erstes Mal mit einem Cardassianer ist. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung, was du damit meinst,“ sagte er und richtete sich auf. „Was genau möchtest du denn ..herausbekommen?“  
„Nun ja, dein Geschlechtsteil natürlich.“  
„Aber du hältst es doch in der Hand?“  
„Ja sicher...aber...“, Garak ließ Julians Gemächt los und betrachtete es, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „...aber...ist das denn der eigentliche Penis?“  
Julian schaute ihn erstaunt an, woraufhin Garak ergänzte: „Ich schätze, bevor wir weitermachen, sollten wir einige grundlegende anatomische Fragen klären.“  
„Das klingt sinnvoll. Computer – Beleuchtung auf 20 Prozent.“  
Sofort erfüllte warmes, gedämpftes Licht das Quartier. Genügend, dass Garak für einige Sekunden blinzeln musste.  
„Entschuldige, Liebes. Ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen,“ Julian schmunzelte, „Bei einer Nachhilfestunde in Sachen Xeno-Sexualkunde brauche ich ein wenig Licht.“  
„Natürlich,“ Garak lächelte, inzwischen gewöhnt an die Helligkeit.  
„Also, was den groben äußeren Aufbau angeht“, begann Julian die Stunde, „ist das hier der Schwellkörper und ähm..und das hier unten ist der Hodensack. Die Hoden liegen bei Cardassianern wie ich gehört habe, im Inneren des Unterleibs.“  
Garak lächelte und nickte ihm anerkennend zu.  
„Das wars eigentlich auch schon, da...kommt nichts aus irgendwas. Außer Samen aus der Harnröhre, hier oben in der Eichel, aber das..für gewöhnlich noch nicht während des Vorspiels. Es sei denn..aber das ist eigentlich auch nicht so wichtig, das Problem hatte ich zuletzt als Jugendlicher. Aber ich schweife ab. Also ja, das ist alles, tut mir leid, ich hoffe das ist keine Enttäuschung..“  
Garak unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Lippen. So gern wie er die Stimme des Doktors hörte, wusste er doch, dass die Worte umso wilder sprudelten, wenn er nervös war.  
„'Enttäuschung' ist ganz sicher nicht das Wort der Wahl..'Anfängliche Überforderung' trifft es wohl eher. Wie gesagt ist es mein erstes Mal mit einem Menschen, darum nimm meine Fragen bitte nicht persönlich. Ich bin mit den menschlichen Schönheitsidealen ihren Intimbereich betreffend nicht vertraut genug, um einschätzen zu können, ob meine Bemerkung womöglich beleidigend wirken könnte..“  
„Oh Gott, bitte sag nichts Abfälliges über meinen Penis.“  
„..meine Beobachtungen beruhen allein auf meinen Erfahrungen mit nicht-menschlichen Spezies.“  
„Schon gut, schon gut“, sagte Bashir und versuchte sich innerlich auf alles gefasst zu machen. „Nun sag schon, was auch immer es ist.“  
Garak zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor er sich näher an ihn heranbeugte, so als wollte er ihm in einem überfüllten Raum ein Geheimnis zuflüstern.  
„Sind menschliche Penisse generell so ... umfangreich?“  
„Umfangreich??“  
„Im Sinne von dick, breit,..“  
„Oh! Nun, ja, ich würde meinen schon als recht repräsentativ für den Durchschnitt der Spezies betrachten, ja.“  
Garak nickte eifrig. „Und sind sie alle so kurz?“  
„Autsch.“  
„Ah! Dann stellt ein möglichst langes Gemächt anscheinend ein solches Schönheitsideal dar. Bitte Julian, ich kenne doch weiter keine außer deinen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du von allen den Schönsten hast.“  
Bashir ignorierte den ironischen Unterton in Garaks Stimme und erklärte: „„Die Länge eines Geschlechtsteils ist bei Menschen für jede Form von Kommentar tabu. Und um auf deine Frage zurück zukommen: ich würde mich untenrum in jeder Hinsicht als Repräsentation des Durchschnitts betrachten“, nach kurzem Zögern fügte er hinzu: „In der Länge wahrscheinlich ein bisschen über dem Durchschnitt.“  
„Ah ja“, Garak lächelte, für Julians Geschmack eine Spur zu süffisant.  
„Überhaupt! Deiner sieht weder schmaler noch länger aus, eher etwas kürzer..“  
„Jetzt brichst du mit der Konvention deines eigenen Volkes, mein lieber Julian. Ich dachte, die Länge sei tabu.“  
„Entschuldige. Mich wundert nur, dass du gerade die Aspekte angesprochen hast, in denen wir uns zu gleichen scheinen. Abgesehen von der Position der Hoden, liegt der größte Unterschied doch darin, dass es deinem etwas an Körperspannung zu fehlen scheint.“  
„Im Vergleich zu deinem hübschen, harten Geschlecht möchte man das wohl meinen, ja.“  
„Andererseits..“, begann Julian, während er Garaks Gemächt zärtlich in die Hand nahm, es streichelte, mit einem Hauch von Druck mit den Fingerkuppen darüberfuhr. Es blieb dabei: Es war so nachgiebig, wie seines im schlaffen Zustand wäre.  
„..du sprachst davon, das Geschlecht 'herauszubekommen'. Das macht mich furchtbar neugierig! Erklärst du mir mir, wie es bei dir funktioniert?“  
Mit großen Augen sah Julian von Garaks Gemächt auf zu seinem Gesicht, nur um festzustellen, dass sich sein Geliebter wieder ganz dem Wohlgefühl hingegeben hatte.  
„Mit dem größten Vergnügen“, murmelte der Cardassianer abwesend. Erst als Bashir seine sanfte 'Behandlung' pausierte, gelang es Garak, sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt zu fokussieren.  
Er lächelte, wie zu Entschuldigung, dann begann er zu erklären.  
„Das, was du hier in deinen wunderschönen Händen hältst, ist lediglich der velt'selien. Oder, wenn man einen poetischeren Ausdruck den Vorzug geben möchte, die Magath'h'ssti.“  
Das letzte Wort wurde mit einem bedeutungsvollen Zwinkern begleitet, das Julian erröten ließ.  
„Es ist eine Art schützender Mantel, ein Beutel aus weichen, doch robusten Schuppen. Darin befindet sich das eigentlich Interessante. Das bekommt man allerdings nur zu Gesicht, wenn man die entsprechenden Tricks kennt, um es hervorzulocken.“  
Dort, wo sich bei einem Menschen die von einer Vorhaut bedeckte Eichel befinden würde, war auch beim Cardassianer eine Öffnung erkennbar, hinter der sich mehr zu verbergen schien. Zur Öffnung hin wurden die Schuppen härter, direkt um das Loch herum schließlich lag ein Kranz aus dunkleren, leicht verhornten Schuppen. Zu diesem Kranz führte Garak nun Julians Hand.  
„Die Öffnung in der Mitte ist das Yan'pris. Und darum herum die Yan'prisosa“, gurrte er und Bashir hegte keine Zweifel, dass er ihm nurmehr die poetischen Euphemismen nannte.  
„Aus dem Yan'Pris kommt dann der ... der Penis?“, fragte Julian vorsichtig.  
„Ich würde es nicht direkt als Penis bezeichnen, auch wenn es in vielerlei Hinsicht damit vergleichbar scheint. Aber ja, wenn man es richtig anstellt, dann kommt aus dem Yan'Pris die..“, er ließ eine Kunstpause, dann fuhr er mit einem verheißungsvollen Raunen fort.  
„.. die Magath'tasChopris.“  
In Julians Körper kribbelte es vor Aufregung. Ein Wort und er fühlte sich, als läge eine Gottheit in seinen Händen.  
„Der Schlüssel zu Magath'tasChopris' Tor befindet sich in den Yan'prisosa. Wenn man an den richtigen Stellen Druck ausübt..“, er führte Julians Finger an die Unterseite seiner Spitze, „..löst man einen Reflex aus, bei dem sich der Schuppenring – Yan'prisosa - nach oben hin entspannt und die Öffnung – Yan'Pris - dadurch weit genug wird, damit die Magath'tasChopris hindurchpasst. Aber erschreck dich bitte nicht, mein Liebster, bei Erregung hat sie es manchmal etwas eilig.“  
„Sollte ich in Deckung gehen?“  
„Keine Sorge, sollte mein Genital dich treffen, wird es mir mehr weh tun als dir.“  
„Das beantwortet wohl kaum meine Frage.“  
Doch Garak lächelte nur, bis Julian dieses Lächeln erwiderte und mit einem Seufzen fragte: „Darf ich es probieren?“  
„Nur zu!“  
Aufmerksam tastete Bashir den Ring dunkler Schuppen ab und presste die Fingerkuppen gegen die untere Seite des Genitals. Bei den Lichtverhältnissen war eine Veränderung kaum auszumachen, doch Garaks leises, lusterfülltes Seufzen ließ ihn hoffen, dass er es richtig anstellte.  
Die Magath'tasChopris trat nicht in der von Julian befürchteten Heftigkeit aus ihrer schützenden Hülle, sondern glitt mit schlangengleicher Eleganz heraus. Ein Vorgang, bei dem der Cardassianer erschauderte.  
Nun waren auch für Bashir Garaks Fragen naheliegend, war dessen Magath'tasChopris doch so lang wie die Spanne von seiner Fingerspitze bis zum Ellenbogen und dabei nur zwei Finger breit.  
Sein Gemächt war bedeckt von kleinen, samtweichen Schüppchen, die es geschmeidig wie poliertes Holz machten.  
Auf dem Schambein begann ein senkrecht hinabführender Schuppenkamm, der sich durch den Schuppenkamm auf der Magath'tasChopris fortzusetzen schien. Jener verlief an der Oberseite des Gemächtes über dessen gesamte Länge und verjüngte sich zur Spitze hin.  
Julian ließ es ein Mal von der Öffnung bis zur Spitze hin vollständig durch seine Hände gleiten. Die Oberfläche war so glatt, dass sie sich wie feucht anfühlte.  
Je länger er das Glied liebkoste, desto häufiger zuckte es leicht von einer Seite zur anderen.  
„Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass ein cardassianisches Geschlecht so munter und agil ist“, kommentierte Julian.  
„Ja, ja, die Begierde macht rege“, antwortete Garak keuchend. „Am besten.. am besten hält man es mit einer Hand etwas unter Kontrolle.“  
Julian legte eine hohle Hand um den vorderen Bereich des Gemächts, sodass es nur noch einen eingeschränkten Bewegungsspielraum hatte. Garak nickte leicht.  
Die andere Hand umschloss es nah an der Öffnung. Dort begann er mit dem Daumen den Schuppenkamm zu massieren, der sich - wie die Kämme auf den Schultern – als besonders empfindlich herausstellte.  
Nun begann auch Garak das Geschlecht seines Geliebten mit den Fingern zu erkunden. Als Julian ihm einen Hinweis darauf geben wollte, an welchen Stellen er besonders empflindlich war, schnitt Garak ihm rasch das Wort ab.  
„Bitte, nur die Bereiche, an denen du nicht berührt werden möchtest. Lass mich alles Weitere selbst herausfinden. Die schönsten Berührungen möchte ich am Klang deiner Stimme erkennen.“  
Julian errötete, lächelte und ließ ihn gewähren. So sehr er auch jedes Streichen von Garaks geschickten Fingern genoss, so war der kaum noch kontrollierbare Gipfel des Genusses doch deutlich an der Eichel und den Hoden zu hören.  
„S-sachte sachte..“, hauchte Julian, kaum mehr zur klaren Artikulation fähig. Er ergriff Garaks Hände, damit er inne hielt. „z-zu viel..des Guten, Elim. Wenn du so weiter machst, dauert der Spaß keine zwei Minuten mehr.“  
Zeit, seinem Geliebten ein paar Minuten Pause zu gönnen und diese mit Konversation zu füllen, beschloss Garak und ließ umgehend von ihm ab. Während er jetzt selbst mit einer Hand sein eigenes zuckendes Gemächt hielt, kam die andere auf Julians Oberschenkel zum Ruhen.  
„Es erstaunt mich, dass die Oberfläche des menschlichen Penis' kein wenig geschmeidiger ist als an anderen Stellen seines Körpers.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie das bei deiner Spezies ist. Aber bei uns wird die Körperöffnung, in welche der Penis zur Reproduktion gesteckt wird, bei Erregung sehr feucht. Bei allen anderen Stellen gebrauchen wir zumeist körperfremde Gleitmittel.“  
„Dem entnehme ich, dass auch die menschliche Spezies sich neben den regulären auch gern an weiteren Öffnungen verwöhnt.“  
Die Pause fiel kürzer aus als erwartet. Zwar war sich Garak des lockenden Tons in seiner Stimme bewusst, doch hatte er mit einer so beherzten Reaktion darauf nicht gerechnet.  
Ehe er sich versah, hatte sich Julian zurückgelehnt, seine Beine leger um Garaks Hüften gelegt und das lange, glatte Genital mit einer Hand ergriffen, um es in eine gewisse Richtung zu dirigieren.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte Garak der Einladung, beugte sich über seinen Geliebten und glitt langsam in die enge, von Julian auserkorene Öffnung. Er mochte nicht viel über menschliche Anatomie wissen, doch verließ er sich auf die Vermutung, dass sich bei dieser Spezies zwischen den Backen eine ähnliche Art von Ausgang befand wie bei seiner eigenen.  
Von allen Seiten presste sich Julians Leib fest an Garaks Gemächt. Der dadurch entstehende, durchgehende Druck trieb beider Erregung in die Höhe, was sich bei dem Cardassianer im immer wilder zuckenden Glied bemerkbar machte. Es war wie eine Schlange, die versuchte sich aus ihrer Haut zu winden, sie gewaltsam von sich abzuschütteln. Seine Befürchtung, das Zucken könnte sich für seinen Geliebten unangenehm anfühlen, bestätigte sich nicht. Wie Magath'tasChopris in seinem Inneren wand sich Julian vor Lust. Jedes Beben in Garaks Körper fand ein Echo in dem seines Liebsten.  
Ohne Frage machten die typisch cardassianischen Bewegungen in seinem Körper dafür wett, dass die bei Menschen typische Stoßbewegung – die Julian schnell und kraftvoll am liebsten war - durch die hohe Flexibilität der Magath'tasChopris nur langsam durchführbar war.  
Garaks Zunge glitt mit derselben Eleganz in Julians Mund wie das Glied zuvor in seinen Unterleib. Eine berauschende neue Disziplin für den Cardassianer, die zu trainieren er so bald nicht müde werden würde. Die weichen warmen Lippen, eine fremde Mundhöhle, die mit der eigenen Zunge erkundet werden durfte, wie merkwürdig, wie aufregend, diese Form der Nähe, diese Hingabe, wie die Auslieferung des eigenen Körpers an den Partner,.. Julians Zunge hieß ihn willkommen, erwiderte die Liebkosungen, forderte mehr.. So könnte es ewig bleiben.  
Garak könnte diesem Körper kaum näher sein, mehr von dieser unwiderstehlichen Hitze in sich aufnehmen, sie kaum noch intensiver auskosten. Julian auf der anderen Seite genoss das Gefühl des 'Ausgefüllt Seins', erfüllt durch den Körper seines Geliebten, jede seiner Regungen in sich spürend.  
Ewig hielt dieser Zustand zwar nicht, doch liebten sie sich so für eine wundervolle Weile, langsam und leidenschaftlich.  
Bis sich Julians Mund von Garaks löste, weil er Luft und Raum für seine Stimme brauchte, die als raues Stöhnen heiß über den Schulterkamm streifte. Der Rest seines Leibes schien sich dafür sogar noch fester um jenen Garaks zu legen. Die um ihn geschlungenen Arme und Beine klammerten sich an ihn, im Inneren schien sich alles um die Magath'tasChopris zusammenzuziehen. Julian erbebte, heftig, dann kam er zum Höhepunkt. Sekunden später folgte Garak, mit einem letzten Aufbäumen des Gemächtes gegen die Wände der fest anliegenden Höhle.  
Erschöpft ließ er sich auf den verschwitzten Körper unter sich sinken. Auch Cardassianer kühlten sich durch Transpiration, jedoch nicht am gesamten Leib, so wie anscheinend der Mensch.  
So wie er so kam auch die Magath'tasChopris zur Ruhe. Er wartete, bis auch das letzte Zucken verebbt war, dann erst zog er sich zurück. Den Kopf an Julians Schulter gelehnt blieb er liegen, die Wärme war doch zu hinreißend, um eine Lücke zwischen den Leibern zu tolerieren. Julian nahm es mit einem Schmunzeln hin.  
„Gibt es auch einen Trick, um die Magath'tasChopris zurück in ihre eigene Höhle zu locken?“, fragte Bashir.  
„Gibt es in der Tat. Aber darum kümmere ich mich besser persönlich. Wenn du sie jetzt berührst, ermunterst du sie eher, noch länger draußen zu verweilen.“  
„Heißt das, es wäre noch eine Runde drin?“, folgte die nächste Frage, weit weniger ermattet als die erste. „Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke – ist es wirklich schon an der Zeit für sie, sich zurückzuziehen? Ein menschlicher Penis braucht für gewöhnlich eine kleine Verschnaufpause, aber ich bin ja noch keine 30, also – Wie ist das bei dir? Kannst du nochmal? Und wie viel Zeit bräuchtest du, willst du die Magath'tasChopris bis dahin nochmal im Magath'h'ssti verpacken? Oder..“  
„Aber, aber!“,unterbrach Garak den immer schneller werdenden Redefluss. Mit mysteriösem Lächeln fuhr er fort:“ Wie langweilig wäre es, dir zu erzählen, was du eigenhändig herausfinden kannst.“  
„Oh..ja, natürlich, richtig.“  
Für einen Moment war der Redefluss ausgebremst durch die Unterbrechung.  
Keine Minute später spürte Garak Fingerkuppen federleicht über seinen Schulterkamm streichen.  
„Ich kann es kaum erwarten..“, flüsterte Julian. „Es gibt nichts Aufregenderes als ein neues Forschungsfeld.“  
„Ich weiß genau, wovon du sprichst“, erwiderte Garak und küsste ihn innig.


End file.
